The story of moon delight
by SatoruOnfire
Summary: En un instituto donde su educación es secundaria y universitaria, un grupo de estudiantes comienzan a sufrir una serie de acontecimientos donde no tendrán otra opción que aliarse entre ellos para combatir un mal que amenaza con asesinarlos. Contenido yaoi.
1. Prólogo

**D**ulce, simplemente era dulce el paisaje del gran bosque de robledales, y la delicada brisa también era dulce, tal vez por eso, eligieron tan hermoso lugar para construir el inmenso edificio. MonkBerry contaba con todo el territorio del bosque y del lago conocido como "de los cisnes", con aguas tan puras y tan llenas de vida acuática, simplemente, hermoso.

En el interior del edificio contaba con múltiples bibliotecas, con cada libro necesario para cada estudiante y profesor; un gran patio para hacer las actividades físicas (desde fútbol, voley, hasta natación), laboratorios inmensos, y un enorme jardín decorado con rosas de todos los colores existentes, para mantener el exótico ambiente.

En aquel edificio, se promovía la mejor educación secundaria e incluía la posibilidad de también de contar con educación universitaria, que por supuesto, cualquier egresado de MonkBerry tendría muchísimas oportunidades laborales.

También contaba con grandes pasillos, y cuartos para dos estudiantes de igual sexo (dado al hecho de que una chica y un chico compartendo un cuarto queda muy mal visto). MonkBerry tenía el suficiente espacio para no más de 500 estudiantes, pero por supuesto, esta educación era privada, por lo tanto las familias ricas podían inscribir a sus primogénitos allí, y no se aceptaban becas, pero, este año tuvo un par de excepciones ante aquella necesidad de egresar más alumnos con buenas notas.

Sin embargo, aquel bosque tan perfecto, el lago tan dulce, la vista tan exótica sólo era de día... Por las noches se sentía una presencia siniestra, algo incómoda para el que trabaje de la guardia de noche y quizás también para algunos estudiantes.

Un nuevo año había llegado, Monkberry por fin habría sus puertas a la nueva camada de estudiantes.


	2. Capítulo 1: La bienvenida

Cuando el avión privado aterrizaba, Alex Delacour sabía que extrañaría a su padre aunque no su hermana, Anna, quien quería alejarse de una vez por todas de su padre sobre protector, pero los gemelos fueron obligados a asistir juntos, y por más que su relación fuese buena, ninguno de los dos quería asistir a la misma clase, ni a la misma escuela, pero su padre quería que nunca se separen, mucho menos en un nuevo ambiente.

Alex era un joven de 15 años con cabellos rubios claros, y sus ojos eran grandes y celestes. Delgado y lampiño, con una mirada algo triste y con un carácter introvertido y de altura... Bueno, era algo bajo, pero aún debería seguir creciendo hasta los 18 años.

Anna era la gemela de Alex, sin embargo cuando ambos llegaron a la pubertad, comenzaron a diferenciarse cada vez más, hasta el punto en que su hermano se vio más bonito que su ella (algo que le generaba enojo) mientras que ella tenía que arreglarse, pero ella lo quería, y él también. Los gemelos tienen realmente un vínculo especial...

El equipaje era muy pesado, pero no era de sorprenderse, ya que deberían estar cursando mínimo 1 año, por lo que prácticamente era similar a una mudanza.

El camino hacia la entrada principal estaba decorado con rocas de colores, y con flores de distintos tonos, entre ellos, lirios, tulipanes, borrajas, sylvestris, narcisos, anagalis, margaritas, claveles, entre otras, pero con una gran cantidad de arbustos, que simulaban un laberinto. MonkBerry parecía realmente un castillo, la entrada principal contenía dos puertas enormes, de manera barnizada y perfectamente diseñados.

La apertura ya había comenzado y todos los recién llegados eran recibidos gentilmente por directivos, mientras que los auxiliares ordenaban los equipajes a los respectivos cuartos donde los estudiantes se alojarían.  
Todo el alumnado debía dirigirse al obligatoriamente al salón principal donde se encontrarían con la fiesta de bienvenida.  
Alex se sentía cansado y tenía apetito, realmente no quería concurrir a la ''fiesta'', sólo deseaba comer algo y tomarse una siesta, sin embargo, cedió y concurrió con su hermana de muy malhumor.

La sala principal estaba muy decorada, con dos carteles gigantes que decían "Bienvenidos estudiantes" y el otro "Buen año para todos".  
Ok, ni aunque lo reciban con tan buenos modales parecía cambiarle el humor a este muchacho... Pero ¿Qué era eso? Sí, lo que más valía la pena de todo: una gran mesa donde había gran cantidad de comidas y postres... Para conocer más a este personaje, digamos que su humor cambia repentinamente con los dulces...

Por lo tanto ya no tenía ni sueño ni hambre... Sí que le gustaba comer.  
Probó de todo, desde lemon pie, hasta muffins ¡Y helado! Panza llena, corazón contento. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, fijó su mirada a un pastel especial completamente de chocolate, pero ¡Estaba lleno! Pero su debilidad era el chocolado... Por lo que se acercó a tomar el último pedazo que quedaba pero alguien había interrumpido y le ganó cuando tomó la porción antes que él.  
Con la comida no había que meterse, nimucho menos con los dulces, NI MUCHO MENOS CON EL CHOCOLATE... Así que Alex se quedó con una cara de póker, pero prosigió con una mirada enojada... Que por cierto no le salía, a cualquiera le daría ternura esa carita de tsundere lindo.

Observó a los ojos al anónimo que le había ''hurtado su postre'', pero algo sucedió: sus ojos inocentes se cruzaron con una mirada fría de un hombre joven que sólo tenía visible su ojo izquierdo que debido a su gran flequillo despeinado tapaba su otro ojo. No parecía ser adolescente, sí, era un adulto, lo notó rápido, quizás por su gran altura o quizás por sus facciones algo maduras. Repentinamente le habló:  
–Perdón –mientras que le acercaba la porción a la mano de Alex – Lo querías ¿No? Si es así, tómalo, se ve que tienes hambre…-.

¿Con qué necesidad de ser tan amable con alguien que no conoces? Esas tontas palabras hicieron sonrojar levemente a nuestro Alex, hasta ni sabía que contestarle... No lo conocía sin embargo fue amable, a pesar que muchas personas lo fueron con él, sintió que su corazón latía precipitadamente, el joven sintió una especie de atracción hacia ese hombre, pero en un momento así ¿es normal enamorarse?. Claro que no lo estaba, mucho menos en este momento. Era unn estúpido pensamiento, todos nos hacemos la cabeza cuando alguien es así.

Bajó su cabeza y sin dar respuesta alguna, el extraño se acercó:  
–¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo quieres o no? –.  
Se le acercó aún más y Alex, idiotizado, no tuvo opción que contestar – ¿Ah? Perdón, pero... Gracias, será mejor que tú, digo, que usted lo coma…– y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse torpemente, el hombre le habló:  
-Aw que dulce, no me trates de usted que me haces sentir algo viejo haha –. Mientras le regalaba una sonrisa algo picarona– ¿Cómo te llamas?–.

Vaya, ya estaba sociabilizando, por lo que el rubio respondió rápido – Delacour, Alex–. Dentro de su mente pensó _Lo dije muy formal, que idiota_. Interrumpió el joven adulto:  
– Lindo nombre, el mío es Taless Ch- Nah, sólo Taless dime ¿Edad?- preguntó, Axl casi gritando – ¡15! ¿Usted, umm, digo, tú?– y Taless se le acercó aún más, medio agachado por las diferencias de altura, le murmuró – Pues, 24 me haces sentir viejo, pero ¿qué importa la edad no? Gracias por el pastel – se alejaba– Nos vemos. –

Axl pensó intranquilo _ ¿edades? ¿Qué quiso decir? Creo que se me insinuó. Uff, ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? ¡Bah! Yo soy el único idiota que pensaría eso_.  
La ceremonia ya estaba terminando y los estudiantes, de a poco, se iban retirando a sus respectivos cuartos, pero Alex estuvo distraído haciendo que olvide solicitar la llave de su cuarto. Sin embargo, su gemela ya se había adelantado y ya tenía la llave de la habitación de cada uno, a Axl le tocó la habitación número 21 perteneciente al cuarto piso.

El joven decidió dar una vuelta antes que conocer su respectivo cuarto, pero sin darse cuenta, al caminar y admirar la arquitectura, llegó al cuarto piso, y ya era bastante de noche y se dirigió a su cuarto... Al llegar un asistente llegaba con su equipaje, él amablemente le ayudó y finalmente entró a su cuarto, no era tan elegante como se esperaba de un edificio privado, pero era suficientemente cómodo para él. Ah, pero ¿Qué era esto? Cierto que era una habitación compartida... Por primera vez deseaba compartir la misma habitación con su hermana, pues dormir cerca de un desconocido le incomodaba bastante ¿A quién no?.

No era tarde, sin embargo Alex acomodó un poco su ropa en el armario correspondiente, y tomó la cama del lado izquierdo, donde se recostó pues estaba algo tenso por el largo día.  
Cuando ya el sueño le estaba llegando, sintió que alguien abría la puerta. Cuando abrió los ojos vio una figura de un hombre, y cuando logró verle, su pecho comenzó a dolerle, no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Taless ¿Coincidencia?.  
–Wow, mira con quien me tocó…- sonrió Taless y agregó – Vaya coincidencia.– Alex pensó lo mismo y sin embargo se quedó mudo.  
–Veo que te adelantaste y tomaste la zurda, bueno, ¡yo tomo la derecha!– sorpresivamente se quita el saco seguidamente de su camisa y corbata, dejándolos en la cama derecha... Pero ¡¿Qué?! Se podía ver su abdomen y Alex no sabía como reaccionar a eso, inocentemente se tapó con sus ojos _Listo, creo que me recibí de idiota _pensó.

Taless notó su timidez.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes vergüenza? Perdón- y Alex a punto de tener un infarto pensó _ Carajo, es muy evidente_ y muy despacio contestó:  
- Es que umm…- abrió sus ojos – me sorprendiste, igualmente, no, no importa…– el mayor sonrió de una forma pícara, y metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo – Oh, entonces perdóname, supongo que fue molesto porque no te acostumbras, creo, y por eso será mejor que lo hagas porque no soy nada fino o como se diga–.  
¿Eso no parecía una amenaza? O tal vez fue él quien la sintió, vio como el pelinegro sacaba un atado de cigarrillos y un encendedor, se sentó en su cama donde allí comenzó a fumar, ignorando la típica regla ''Prohibido fumar''. Alex estaba a punto de toser por el pequeño humo saliente del cigarro, entonces Taless al darse cuenta dijo  
–¿Abro la ventana? – la ceniza estaba a punto de caer pero la dejó reposar en un vaso de plástico  
–No, yo puedo hacerlo- el rubio se levantó, y abrió la gran ventana, donde un viento helado entró, y al encontrarse cerca del lago, el frío era más azotador.  
Un silencio incómodo se asentó durante un tiempo corto, y para romper el silencio, Taless que lo miraba de reojo, habló: –Sabes, cuando te vi creí que eras una chica–. Eso sonaba a burla, el menor se molestó un poco – Eres ciego entonces, igual tengo una gemela, prácticamente somos muy parecidos… Y de niños éramos idénticos–.  
Taless cruzó sus piernas y le dijo – Y sí, los gemelos son parecidos hasta casi idénticos, por algo se les dice gemelos. Pero ya hablando de tu gemela, supongo que será linda ¿No?- Axl se levantó.  
–Sí, lo es… y mucho-.

Taless quería seguir platicando pero Alex se sintió incómodo y para evitarlo notó que tenían un baño en el cuarto, a lo que se levantó y se metió inmediatamentea "revisarlo". La perfecta excusa_.  
¿Acaso lo ofendí?_ Pensó Taless, entonces se levantó, apagó su cigarro, cerró la ventana, tomó su camisa y salió del dormitorio sin decir una palabra.  
Mientras tanto que el quinceañero se sintió como un estúpido _ ¿Cómo puedo estar celoso de mi hermana? Si ni siquiera lo conozco, AGH, ¿En qué estoy pensando?_. Se lavó la cara y al salir del _toilet_ notó la ausencia de su compañero _ ¿Se habrá ofendido?_.

Dio paso hacia su cama y aún había olor a cigarrillo en el ambiente. Ventilar la habitación sería lo mejor para que se vaya ese _horroso olor_.

Irónicamente ambos pensaban lo mismo de otro, un raro comienzo para unos simples compañeros de cuarto que recién se conocían.

**¡Por fin! Primer capítulo finalizado, arreglado y resubido. Espero que pueda seguir esta linda historia que queda :) **

**Aclaraciones:  
Sin querer el word me anduvo poniendo "Axl" en vez de "Alex", así que lo corregí. Queda Alex. **

**Y sobre Taless, es un nombre raro que me gusta, no lo cambiaría nunca.**

**Los capítulos serán algo largos, pero creo que será mejor así.**

**–****Satoru Toono**


	3. Capítulo 2: Otra

**E**n los pasillos de Monkberry se encontraba llena de estudiantes tras el alojamiento a sus cuartos, ruidos, risas, discusiones. De todo, se oía de todo. Taless se encontraba entre ellos, pero estaba callado. Caminaba algo lento, pero tenía en mente _La idiota de Pam se perdió o algo, tsk, tengo que buscarla_.

A Pam ya la conocía desde un tiempo, mucho antes de que ambos ganasen la beca, sí, eran becados, era la primera vez que en este instituto los tomaban y ellos tuvieron la suerte en ganarla; pero la razón de su vínculo fue cuando hace ya un tiempo, cuando Pam y Taless involuntariamente se encerraron en un cuarto sin poder salir, porque **todo se había congelado. **Sí, todo se había congelado. Aunque parece una expresión metafórica, no lo es.

–No, aquí no estás- murmuró Taless viendo la biblioteca. –Maldita enana. –

Apresuró el paso, estaba algo perdido, cualquiera lo estaría si estaría en su lugar, pero afortunadamente encontró de nuevo el piso de los dormitorios, y para su sorpresa (y suerte) la pudo ver desde lo lejos.

La apariencia de Pam no era llamativa, más bien, era común, pero opaca su forma de vestir tanto como su ser, por cierto, muy parecida a Taless, quizás si alguien que no los conociesen y los vieran, pensaría que son hermanos o algo. Aunque afortunadamente, según él, no lo eran.  
Cabellos algo cortos y ojos negros pero muy grandes (y bonitos), no era delgada ni rellenita, estaba más en un punto "normal". Tenía lindas facciones y era bajita, algo que la dejaba a vista "tierna" pero su carácter era reservado y podría decirse que su cara era similar a la de "pocos amigos".

–Te dije que YO te iba a buscar, no que tú lo harías. – dijo Pam, su cara aún era seria, no mostró ni la más mínimo expresión de felicidad al encontrarse con él, porque claro, él la buscaba.  
Taless se le acercó.

– Estás un poco diferente… Estás como… Más… ¿Enana? – el tono era algo burlesco, claro, eran como hermanos: Los hermanos se burlan entre ellos, o por lo menos su relación era rara.

–Y yo te veo igual de cretino- contestó rápidamente –Últimamente he soñado cosas similares a las de antes, aquí en Monkberry juntaron raramente a personas como nosotros, lo presiento –.

– ¿Estás segura? La última vez no estuviste muy acertada- mientras que sacaba un pequeño cristal, raro, por cierto. Era pequeño y parecía un rombo –Esto brilló hace un rato como lo hace ahora, y por lo que me dijiste, esto brilla cuando estás cuando estamos juntos, pero estuve con mi compañero y brilló ¿Significa lo mismo que tú y yo? –.

- Probablemente, pero sabes, la otra mitad brilló cuando conocí a mi compañera, no sé si es un error o que nos juntamos todos en este lugar, pero- ella también sacaba el otro cristal –Yo lo llamaría _destino_-.

- Destino o no, no me importa. Trae a la chica que dijiste, vamos a ver que pasa si nos juntamos los cuatro- su voz sonaba como a una orden – yo buscaré al _mío_-.

Fue cortante, como se dijo, su relación era rara, ambos conocían el carácter del otro, su forma de tratarse ya era así. Fría.

Mientras tanto, a Alex se le había ido el sueño, por lo que había comenzado a desempacar más y más cosas pero como era algo torpe, le costó poner la valija encima de su cama. Su habitación a pesar de ser algo pequeña (en realidad no lo era, pero para él lo era) tenía el suficiente espacio para tener dos armarios, dos escritorios y un baño para cada uno de los estudiantes.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Alex no había escuchado a Taless cuando entró, por lo que, se pegó un susto grande.

-AH, no, yo puedo, gracias-. Automáticamente se puso nervioso, y ordenaba mal sus cosas.

Taless lo tomó de sorpresa por los hombros y le dijo:

–Quiero presentarte a alguien. – Taless se dio cuenta de que aún seguía algo nervioso –No pasa nada, no voy a secuestrarte… Es una amiga mía. –

– ¿Por qué?- suspiraba Alex.

–Tómalo como si pudieses conocer a otra persona en este lugar además de tu hermana, pero también quiero confirmar algo, sólo te tomará máximo diez minutos. –

– ¿Y a qué se debe esta presentación? – mientras intentaba ser más formal, pero era algo raro lo que le proponía.

–Te dije, quiero confirmar algo, o ¿Sabes qué? Mejor quédate aquí, yo la traeré acá. –

Taless le sonrió.

Y Alex pensó sobre esas pequeñas sonrisas que le dedicaba, pensó en que era alguien bueno, sí, le daba buena espina… Pero ¿Sólo porque le sonreía? Es muy estúpido pensar en eso, o quizás no, uno no sabe que puede esperar de otra persona… Pero esas sonrisas pícaras que le dedicaba, por dentro le daban una pequeña alegría, como cuando una mascota se alegra al verte (menudo ejemplo), y murmuró:

–Ojala nos llevemos bien… –

En esa milésima de segundos había pensado en eso, probablemente a nosotros nos haya pasado en eso: pensar en tantas cosas tan rápido.

Mientras, Taless abría la puerta a traer a Pam pero al abrirla ambos se sintieron raros… Como cuando uno no sabe en donde estaba parado, así se sentían o quizás… Era como una sensación de escalofríos en los hombros. Cierto, la ventana estaba abierta… Pero no era eso… El frío era cada vez más intenso a cada segundo, como si estuviesen dentro de un congelador, el ambiente dejó de ser cómodo. Así fue. Ambos quedaron mudos, y Alex notó que el reloj, que no había notado antes, estaba parado. Según el reloj eran las 23:33. Miró su celular, la misma hora. ¿Entonces qué era eso? ¿Una broma? ¿Se fue la calefacción?

– ¿Qué es esto? – Alex tocó la pared. Definitivamente era real ¿Qué era esto?

La pared de a poco se estaba como… ¡Como si se estuviese congelando!

-NO PUEDE SER ¿POR QUÉ AHORA JUSTAMENTE?- dijo Taless, en un tono alto. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Alex – Sé que esto es raro, pero no te asustes- mientras le tomaba del brazo- Esto es horroroso, pero no te separes de mí, si quieres sobrevivir. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Me-e estás asustando… –

– No te asustes, yo estoy contigo. –

De pronto, se veía como de a poco las luces bajaban. Inconscientemente Alex se aferró a Taless. Le recordaba a una película de terror, cuando un asesino acechaba y las luces de a poco se apagaban. Así era.

Y de pronto la última luz se apagó. El mayor, que en ningún momento había soltado al menor (y viceversa) le dijo:

– Me temo que tendré que explicarte qué es lo que pasará, Alex. –

– ¿Qué su-sucede? Es como una pesadilla esto. –

No podían ver nada, y el frío era azotador. Y raramente, no se escuchó nada. Era como si… ¡Como si estuviesen solos en MonkBerry! Nadie gritó, ni las luces que parecían de emergencia funcionaba. Nada se veía. Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar, estaría igual de aterrado que Alex. Lo único que podían hacer era estar juntos, por más raro que sea, en la primer noche que pasarían allí.

Continuará…

**Bueno, creo que fue un poco corto y aburrido. En el próximo capítulo explicaré que sucede.**

**– ****Satoru Toono**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Otra dimensión?

Simplemente era raro. No se veía nada. Ni siquiera había luz afuera, ni había estrellas ni mucho menos se veía a la luna… ¿Se habían quedado sin luz en el primer día? ¿Por qué todo se había congelado antes de que se fuese la luz? El frío azotaba fuertemente, y Alex murmuró:

– ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – Mientras le agitaba el brazo a Taless – ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa?

– Es que… ¿Cómo explicarte? No se cortó la luz, más bien… Esto es inexplicable – mientras daba un paso, sin ver a donde iba – Pero podría decirte que estamos en una especie de mundo paralelo. –

¿Qué era lo que quería decir? ¿Una broma? No, no podía ser… Ese hielo era real, pero realmente tenía la sensación que estaba en otro mundo.

– ¿Qué-é? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el menor, esto tenía mala espina: O se quedó dormido y todo es un sueño o lo habían drogado. No había explicación… Por ahora.  
– Mira, esta no es la primera vez que me pasa de que se congele todo y la luz se vaya todo a la reverenda mierda – Era una respuesta brusca – Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo. No es seguro. –

¿Seguro? ¿Estaban realmente en peligro? Era sospechoso.

– No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me dices, es absurdo y además… No puedo confiar en ti, apenas te conozco – Era obvia la respuesta, por más que fuese su compañero, por más que le haya caído bien y por ser tan amable… _¿Por qué tendría que confiar en él?_ Con la cantidad de crímenes en el mundo… O al menos eso pensaba.  
– Bueno, en ese caso, no te queda otra – Mientras se soltaba de Alex – Te dejaré solo. Luego regresaré –  
– Es-espera – el rubio tomó del brazo del mayor. No lo tomaba "porque no quería estar solo" más bien… – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Nieve? –

Se podía ver que en la ventana, que aún seguía abierta, caían unos copos o eso parecía. Apenas había comenzado el otoño ¿Cómo podía nevar tan rápido? Aunque ni siquiera se podía explicar porqué todo se había congelado. Sin embargo no se podía ver nada. Pero la aparición de esta "nieve" dejaba algo de visibilidad.  
– Eso… Nunca lo vi antes… Pero nieve o no, por lo menos ilumina algo ¿No? Eso me recuerda... – Tenía razón, se veía un poco, pero se veía. Taless metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un encendedor. –… Que esto por lo menos esto servirá, me espera un buen cáncer por fumar tanto –

La "nieve" no paraba de caer. Taless prendió su encendedor y podía verse mejor el lugar pero todo estaba congelado. Por suerte la puerta no lo estaba, sólo tenía unos rastros de hielo, pero nada que pudiese dejarlos encerrados en el cuarto. Alex no sabía que hacer. Quedarse solo o ir con Taless a buscar ayuda… Pero por naturaleza desconfiaba de cualquiera… Pero estaba olvidándose de algo… ¿Qué era? En ese momento en su mente recordó ¡A su hermana! ¡¿Cómo estará ella?! ¡Tenía que estar con ella! Aunque tenga que ir con alguien en quien no confiaba.  
– Hey – mientras el joven de cabello oscuro lo señalaba – ¿Vienes o te quedas? Yo en tu lugar me quedaría aquí sólo para congelarme. Hace mucho frío. Conmigo no lo tendrías. – Quizás esta frase tuviese un doble sentido.  
– Es que… Yo… ¡Busquemos a mi hermana, por favor!– el menor se acercó.  
– Pero por supuesto, _confía en mí_. Saldremos de esta. Ahora busquemos a mi amiga. –  
Taless lo tomó del brazo y viceversa. Ambos estaban aferrados uno al otro. Abrieron la puerta, fue fácil salir, era difícil ver al no haber ni una luz. Aunque el encendedor que sostenía con su mano derecha iluminaba algo… Pero no vieron a nadie. Parecían estar solos. De pronto el mayor gritó:  
– ¡Pam! ¿Me oyes? ¿Pam? – Taless miró a los ojos a Alex – ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? ¿Alex dos? – Tenía un mal sentido del humor, o sólo era burlón. Pero el muchachito le respondió.  
– Que chistoso. – Con un tono de sarcasmo – Anna –.  
– Ok, ok. ¿Sabes qué habitación le tocó? ¡ANNA! – Llamarla era más fácil… O así pensaban

Ambos gritaban fuerte. Taless decía "¡Pam!" y Alex "¡Anna!". Estuvieron así un par de minutos mientras recorrían el oscuro piso.  
De repente se escuchó un grito de ayuda… ¡Era la voz de su hermana! Se oía cerca, por lo que rápidamente acudieron al lugar oscuro a oído.  
Los gemelos se abrazaron al verse, de hecho, estaban temblando. ¿Pensaron en perderse el uno del otro? Inmediatamente Taless se presentó ante ella y la misma le agradeció por haberla encontrado, le pareció bonita y encantadora… Pero no más que su hermano. Ambos hermanos le reclamaron alguna respuesta por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero para eso estaban buscando a Pam.

Ahora sólo había que buscar encontrarla... Pero eso no fue problema, de hecho, en menos de cinco minutos ella los encontró, pero no estaba sola, se encontraba con otra chica. Primero se presentó ella y luego la presentó como "Prudence Geeker".  
Ella era de altura media, sus cabellos eran castaños igual que sus ojos, su cabello era un poco ondulado y físicamente se notaba un gran sobrepeso. Francamente era una buena persona pero introvertida, probablemente por la mala experiencia en otras secundarias respecto al bullying. Sintió una especie de atracción al ver al mayor del grupo.

Al igual que los hermanos estaba nerviosa, pero a diferencia de estaban muy serenos. No tenían miedo de lo pudiese pasar. Ellos sabían que pasaba realmente.

– No quiero ser muy directa, pero como les dijo el cretino: estamos en otra dimensión, no entiendo como funciona bien eso de que suceda de la nada, pero por nuestra experiencia, al parecer sucede cuando _personas que comparten algo en común_ pueden invocarlo. –  
Quizás eso que dijo los dejó aún más confundidos.  
– ¿Algo en común? ¿Otra dimensión? ¡Esto es absurdo! – decía Prudence.  
– Además ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que compartimos algo en común? No nos conocemos. – Agregó Anna.

Pam puso una cara de irritación, algo que Taless notó y le dio gracia, pero ella inmediatamente contestó:  
– Si esto fuese absurdo ¿Cómo explicarían todo este hielo? ¿Por qué no hay nadie aparte de nosotros? Y cuando me referí a algo en común, es obvio… Son traumas. Lo sé porque tengo como… Videncia. – pero Taless la interrumpió.

– Idiota, los estás confundiendo aún más. Oigan – mientras señalaba una ventana donde se podían ver como seguía cayendo nieve – Si no nos creen o no nos entienden, véanlo por sí mismos. Cuando vean esas cosas nos van a creer. –

Sí, los estaban confundiendo más y más… Pero ¿Qué era eso que se oía? Casi en el instante que el mayor del grupo terminó de hablar se escuchaba una especie de… ¿Risa? Y venía desde la ventana.

– ¿Qué-é es eso? – Murmuró Prudence y Taless con un tono alto, como si estuviera desesperado:

– Justo ahora… No… Escuchen, la única forma de ganarles es tener confianza en sí mismos ¿Entienden? Imaginen que no son nada, imaginen un poder que se les ocurra ¡El que quieran! Y con eso les van a ganar… Nos van a atacar unas mujeres, aunque en realidad no lo son, no sabemos porqué lo hacen pero hay que estar atentas. Podrían asesinarnos. – Pam lo miró y prosiguió:

– Sé que esto es raro, pero así es, cuando aparezcan tienen dos opciones: Esconderse o pelear. Pero aunque tomen la primera los van a encontrar y la segunda es la más arriesgada pero segura. – mientras señalaba la ventana – Por ahí vendrán ¡Aléjense de ahí! –.

Alex, Anna y Prudence realmente no sabían si reírse u obedecer a lo que les dijeron ¡Era estúpido! ¿Pelear? ¿Mujeres que quieren asesinarles? ¿En qué animé o libro fantástico sacaron eso?

Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando los vidrios de una ventana se rompieron por la ruidosa entradera de una mujer, bastante rara por cierto, mientras reía alocadamente se paró ante los cinco.

Su cabello era largo y completamente blanco, sus ojos amarillos pero como los de un gato. Estaba vestida con unas ropas raras, eran de cuero y ajustados al cuerpo que además tenía un gran escote, que resaltaba sus grandes pechos, hasta unos centímetros bajo el ombligo ¿No tenía frío? No tenía brazo derecho, era una pinza gigante como la de un cangrejo pero completamente negro. De cara era bonita pero daba miedo.

– Oh vaya ¡Ahora son más! La anterior vez tú te salvaste porque me distraje – estaba señalando a Taless – Pero hoy vas a morir. Como ellos también – La mujer movió sus pinzas y tomó posición de… ¿Ataque? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Cómo se defenderían ante un monstruo así?

Sigue soñando – Respondió rápidamente Taless – Tú y tus tetas enormes se van a pudrir. Tú – le tomaba del brazo a Prudence – Atácala. Imagina, YA, un poder, AHORA – Prudence se quedó asustada. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?  
Claro, de la forma que les dijeron, pero ¿Era eso posible? ¿Imaginar que tienes poderes y que mágicamente los tengas? No había un porqué.

– Pe-pero ¿Cómo? Yo n-no sé – Prudence estaba putrefacta.  
Inmediatamente la mujer rara corrió hacia su lado, Anna junto a Prudence gritaron y Taless respondió ante al inminente ataque golpeándola con su puño.  
Prácticamente la noqueó que la dejó tirada en el suelo sangrando… Pero era sangre… ¿Verde? ¿Era un alien? Pero lo más raro ¿Tanta fuerza tenía Taless?

– Hace un tiempo ella me atacó, tenía 16 años y por el miedo pensé que podría defenderme ante ella si tuviese una fuerza sobrenatural y de repente me sentí en mi cuerpo una gran adrenalina – Taless abría y cerraba su mano – Como si lo tuviera realmente. Y fue eso. Tomé confianza, la golpeé como recién y así me escapé junto a Pam. Y volvimos a nuestra dimensión. Raro ¿No? –.

Pam pateó a la mujer en el suelo y volvió a sangrar.  
– Y como él pensó que eso era, lo intenté y funcionó. Una vez que imaginas un poder, ese es el que tendrás siempre. A menos que hagan como yo – mientras golpeaba nuevamente – Pensé en videncia y en fuerza sobrenatural. Pero como elegí dos, la fuerza que tengo no se compara con la de este estúpido. –

– Entonces ¿Así funciona? – Prudentes miró la palma de su mano e comenzó a surgir fuego ¡Fuego! – Tengo… ¿Poderes de fuego? ¡No lo puedo creer! – Prudence se sintió aliviada mientras su mano se incendiaba, pero no sentía dolor. No sentía nada realmente, era como si su cuerpo tranquilamente se adaptase al fuego.

– Vaya, nos creen por fin, y ¿Tú? – mientras Taless tomaba de la mano a Alex – ¿Ya confías en mí? –.

Vergüenza y mucha era la que sintió Alex, se quedó sin palabras en un momento y se puso rojo. Lo tomó por sorpresa y se apenó tanto, tanto y tanto que se puso rojo como un tomate.

– Ah, p-perdón, lo siento… – Alex agachó su cabeza y Taless lo soltó.

El gran miedo que había tenido hace momentos se esfumó… Sí que era alto Taless, lo veía grande y él se veía tan pequeño a su lado… Pero raramente no se sintió en peligro cuando la mujer atacó. Él no se asustó. Taless atacó pero cuando vio desde su lado que la mujer lo atacaría con su pinza pensó en protegerlo y su golpe falló… Por más que Taless era grande y fuerte, no podría haberse defendido de ese ataque, _todos tenemos un punto débil_.  
Había elegido el poder de defender al que desee. Y al ver la dificultad que tuvo Taless, pensó en protegerlo. Y funcionó.

– ¡Esto aún no terminó! – gritó la mujer en el suelo. De repente comenzó a gritar.

Desde la ventana rota se escuchaban otras risas.

– Nos atacarán otra vez ¡¿Están preparados?! – Gritó Pam. Todos asentaron.

Taless tenía fuerza, Pam videncia y fuerza, Prudence el fuego a su favor… Pero Anna y Alex, extrañamente, compartían el mismo poder. Ambos se habían convertido en el escudo del grupo. Ahora la seguridad del grupo dependía de ellos dos solos.

**Continuará.**

**Lamento hacer largo el capítulo, pero quería explicar de una vez lo que sucedía así no quedan dudas. Voy a actualizar en la semana, o en la otra. Por twitter avisaré. Gracias por leer.**

**– Satoru**


	5. Capítulo 4: Primera batalla

**E**l frío se volvió cada vez más y más intenso, los cinco jóvenes se habían quedado putrefactos al oír las risas perturbadoras desde la ventana rota... Los copos de nieve comenzaban a ingresar, iluminando el lugar: estaban en la preceptoría de la secundaria. Ninguno había estado allí antes, pues claro ¡Era su primer noche en el instituto y encima tenían la mala suerte de que sólo a ellos cambiaron de dimensión!

La situación era muy complicada, tenían a una mujer mutante (o lo parecía) golpeada en el piso, más el hecho de que tenían que luchar para sobrevivir... Y por lo más irreal que fuese, no había escapatoria. A nadie le gustaría estar en sus lugares, pero tenían que afrontarlo. La imaginación estaba al poder.

– ¿Qué eligieron? – Ninguno de los gemelos se había dado cuenta que Taless se les había acercado. Quizá porque estaban algo distraídos por la situación o porque él era muy rápido.

– Bueno... Es que yo no sé que sucedió y... – Alex se animaba a hablarle pero estaba aún confuso – Creo que elegí tener una defensa –.

– Que raro suena eso – dijo Taless.

Mientras lo miraba a los ojos al mayor, pero se veían raros porque ya no estaban más negros, de hecho, habían cambiado: se veían algo amarillos, como los de un gato. Lo que le llamó la atención, realmente todo esto era muy raro.

– Viendo la situación, volaría ¿Puedo? – Anna a pesa de que se había asustado, su voz no sonó nada nerviosa _Por lo menos vamos a tener poderes, como en los comics, libros y mangas_ pensó. – ¿Sólo tengo que imaginar que puedo volar? Porque no puedo. – Ella dio unos torpes saltos y no, no podía volar.

– Que raro – Taless observó la ventana y sin despegarlos de ahí – Rápido, van a venir más putas como esa – señalaba a la mujer en el piso.

Y por más de que lo haya intentado, no pudo volar. Alex pensó que todo eso fue una mentira pero en su mente surgió el pensamiento _¿Y si porque somos gemelos, compartimos el poder?_ Ah, sería muy mala suerte para Anna, realmente quería volar. Pero no se guardó su pensamiento y lo dijo. Y tenía razón, Pam estaba de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, Prudence aún seguía confusa ¿Quién no lo estaría?

– Quiero que nos digas más sobre esto – expresó Prudence y todos se voltearon a verla, y observaron su mano ... Estaba prendida fuego, pero no le dolía – ¿Cómo es posible esto? –. Pam se paró frente a frente y manifestó:

– Ni yo ni Taless sabemos que sucede realmente pero – raramente los ojos negros de Pam se volvía amarillos – Esto lo sabemos porque, como dije antes, nos pasó. Prometemos explicarles luego, pero además–. Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase debido a que un fuerte ruido de vidrios rompiéndose, se oyó desde las otras dos ventanas.

Ah, la vista que se pudo ver era tenebrosa: dos mujeres altas y similares a la que estaba en el suelo se vieron. Una tenía el cabello completamente blanco, pero tenía rasgos muy jóvenes, parecía ser albina. Y la otra tenía el cabello castaño, nada llamativo, y parecía joven. Lo que más resaltaban de ellas era sus brazos izquierdos: eran anchos y negros, pero tenían como cuchillas exageradamente afiladas. Ambas vestían igual: una especia de maya negra apegado a sus cuerpos, que parecían de modelos, aunque realmente eran unos monstruos.

– Que debilucha se ve Krabie hahaha parece que no se puede levantar – recitó, en forma de burla, la mujer albina.

– ¡No lo soy! Pero ayer no dormí bien, bah, me retiro. – Esa mujer, apodada Krabie, se desvaneció.

La otra de cabello castaño se acercó a los cinco jóvenes murmurando:

– Aunque le dije a _**su majestad**_ que deberíamos haber venido nosotras antes, nos obligó a venir después y mira como está ¡Y encima se fue!... Ni sabe defenderse. ¡Eh, mira! La defensa son esos dos rubiecitos, si los matamos primero, los demás serán más fáciles de decapitar –

Esas palabras macabras hicieron reaccionar a los tres jóvenes con poderes de ataque ¿Decapitarlos? Tenían que defenderlos sí o sí. Pero las otras mujeres fueron más rápidas. La albina se había desvanecido como un fantasma frente a sus ojos y se apareció atrás de Alex, quien ni siquiera pudo escaparse aunque podía defenderse, fue inutil. Taless se abalanzó, pero ya era tarde: la mujer se había tirado por la ventana, tomando a Alex de sus piernas, como si estuviera suicidando. De pronto, dos alas negras, negras y deformes salieron de su espalda...

Para entonces, la otra mujer intentó apuñalar a Anna, pero no pudo. Ella pensó antes que su hermano en defenderse, por lo que un escudo invisible se formó, haciendo que rebote y dándole tiempo a los demás que puedan atacarla.

– Ustedes dos se encargan de esa – Taless se acercaba a la ventana agitado y cuando estaba a punto de tirarse – Yo voy a buscarlo – Parecía un suicidio, pero no lo fue, se tiró y debido a sus nuevas características, no se hizo daño...

Prudence y Pam tenían sólo golpearon a la mujer con unas patadas, que no hicieron efecto en ella ¡El fuego! Claro, podían quemarla. Prudence se echó atrás y en un segundo confió por primera vez en ella misma, que podía hacer algo útil, en salvar a una persona, que ya no era la misma estúpida que sufrió bullying todo el tiempo y apuntó.

Si la mujer fuese alguien que no se merecía quemarse, hubiesen dicho "Pobre mujer" pero no, se lo merecía. Su cuerpo se estaba quemando, y de pronto gritó

– ¡ME RETIRO! MAJESTAD ¡AYUDA!–.  
¿Majestad? Ya dos veces la nombraban ¿Alguien con un alto cargo habían ordenado asesinar a un simple grupo de estudiante? Increíble, pero cierto. La mujer desapareció. Anna, que estaba en shock, comenzó a llorar y agradecer. Se salvó gracias a sus compañeras... Personas que recién había conocido. Entonces las abrazó a ambas. Quizás esto sería el comienzo de una amistad.

Taless estaba siguiéndolos, pero era dificil correr sin poder ver muy bien y mucho menos con tierra completamente congelada, pero siguió y siguió. Tenía que salvarlo.

Mientras tanto en los cielos, la albina se estaban llevando a Alex tal como lo hace un Halcón con su presa. Primero pensó en decapitarlo, pero era derramar mucha sangre y no quería ensuciarse... Así que ¡Mejor sería tirarlo al lago congelado! Por más que supiera nadar, no podría escapar porque tirarlo desde aquella distancia haría que tenga un fuerte golpe y que lo deje inconsciente, así que se ahogaría de todos modos. Por más que él forcejeaba contra ella era inútil, ni podía defenderse, su defensa no funcionaba ni tampoco sus gritos eran de ayuda.

La mujer se había detenido en medio del lago y Alex se resignó... Ya sabía que moriría.

– Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos– enunció – Me llamo Sanna, así sabes quién te mató. –

– ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! Yo no te hice nada. No me mates ¡POR FAVOR!– respondió asustado – ¿Por... qué? –.

– Adiós.–

La mujer se desvaneció, al igual que las demás.

Y Alex cayó en el medio del lago congelado y golpeándose dejó un hueco entre los hielos del mismo, por lo que estaba inmóvil y ya inconsciente. Un minuto más y moriría.

Pero Sanna no notó que Taless la siguió.

Él tan sólo había visto la escena, se dio cuenta que lo podía salvar. Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo y ya pisando el lago, se tiró al hueco hecha por la caída. El agua estaba heladísima, pero no podía dejarlo morir ahogado... Nadó hacia abajo y lo abrazó. No estaba consciente. Se le estaba yendo. Pudo salir del hueco y él respiró, pero Alex no lo hacía. Era una situación desesperante, así que a pesar de la poca vista que tenía, no notó ninguna hemorragia por el golpe. No respiraba, por lo que había tragado mucha agua. No dudó ni un segundo en resucitarlo a través de la reanimación cadiopulmonar.

No respondía, no respondía. Ya lo había hecho varias veces. No respondía. Ya estaba asustado y el corazón del mayor latía fuertísimo.

No.

No tenía que morirse. Él tenía que vivir.

Usó la respiración boca a boca muchas veces y... Alex escupió agua. Y respiró.

Lo salvó.

No dudó un segundo en abrazarlo, y ambos se miraron. El menor aún seguía con agua en los pulmones y para entonces el mayor volvió a unir sus labios con el otro. Esta vez fue diferente porque estaba conciente y aunque era para salvarlo, se sintió raro.

Al escupir nuevamente agua, ya no sentia nada de agua en su organismo, excepto que ambos estaban empapados y muertos de frío. Sintió vergüenza que después de insuflación tenga que escupir.

– ¿Cómo... me salvaste? – expresó Alex, mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Taless.

– Casi te mueres así que sólo cállate – Y Taless lo silenció de un beso.

Fue corto, pero apasionado. Alex quedó completamente atontado. No fue para reanimarlo... Fue un beso real y lo saboreó perfectamente. Así que Taless le dio el primer beso aunque ambos eran hombres y se vería raro. Se sintió feliz.

Ambos quedaron callados y el menor reposó su cabeza en el pecho de otro. El mayor lo levantó y lo llevó entre sus brazos. Era una situación vergonzosa para: Primero lo salvaba, luego lo besaba y después lo cargaba... Pero no podía moverse. Se había golpeado muy fuerte y estaba debil...

– Es un secreto.– mencionó Taless.

No hubo respuesta.

Así que no dijeron ni una palabra mientras ambos muchachos se dirigían a Monkberry (completamente empapados y encima con mucho frío) encontrarse con los demás. En el camino Alex pensó miles de cosas sobre eso, pero no dijo nada.

**SIIIIIIII, por fin subí el capítulo 4 (Aunque creo que tiene unos errores, después los modifico).**

**Por fin hubo yaoi 3 ya estaba ansiosa en escribirlo, y mucho más porque me gusta la pareja...**

**Creo que tiene algunos errores, pero prometo re-editarlo.**

**3**

**– Satoru**


	6. Capítulo 5: Primer Regreso

La noche aún estaba congelada, y la visibilidad era cada vez peor: apenas se veía la silueta del edificio, pero lo único bueno es que estaban muy cerca. Sin embargo ambos tenían que encontrarse con sus compañeros ¿Y si no pudieron contra esas** cosas**? Por supuesto que lo habían hecho, pero ellos no podrían saberlo. Sólo el mayor estaba algo preocupado, pero no por ellas, más bien en volver a su dimensión... No sabía en qué momento lo harían. De **Hielo** a la **Normalidad** podía suceder instantáneamente: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los copos de nieve caían cada vez menos... Quizás una señal de que en cualquier momento esto terminaba.

El único sonido que se escuchó después del beso fue estornudo muy fuerte por parte de Alex. Él mismo se asustó de lo tan fuerte que se escuchó: No había se escuchaba ni un sonido, ni siquiera el soplar del viento.

Taless aceleró el paso porque cualquier momento ambos estaban a punto de sufrir una hipotermia y murmuró:

– Salud... Estás muy frío...–.

Ah, ya estaban muy cerca ¿Tanto había corrido por ir a buscarlo? Ni se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera había sentido dolor cuando se había tirado de un cuarto piso. Definitivamente esta dimensión los había cambiado.

Por fin habían llegado, se había hecho una eternidad entre el silencio y el camino largo que recorrió el mayor (porque claro, él estaba cargando al menor).

– Yo puedo solo – dijo Alex, cargado en los brazos de Taless, quien este no le hizo caso. – Ya estoy bien.– Apenado e inservible se sentía, como la típica princesa que había sido secuestrada y tenía que ser salvada por un príncipe, mientras ella sólo pedía ayuda. Una parte de él quería caminar solo y la otra no. A pesar del frío que estaban sintiendo (además de que estaban mojados), los brazos de su salvador estaban calientes. No quería dejarlo.

Pero él no era una joven niña virgen. Bueno, sí, en primer lugar parecía una chica y en segundo lugar era virgen. _Que vergüenza _pensó.

– No lo estás ¿Encima que estamos muertos de frío quieres que deje solo? Nah, no me cuesta nada llevarte – dijo seriamente – Pero es curioso que no me lo hayas dicho desde el principio.– Básicamente eso hizo que el menor se callara. Taless siempre tan atento ante ese pequeño detalle.

¿Por qué no lo había dicho al principio? Bueno... Alex, que ya estaba ruborizado desde el beso, se puso mucho más rojo, como un tomate. Ni él mismo se comprendía.

Ya sólo entrar por la puerta principal pero de repente los dos se sintieron raros... Era rarísimo pero a la vez les recordaba esa sensación de cuando estás a punto de dormir y sientes que caes en un vacío. Sí. Eso era. Involuntariamente ambos cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos les dolió la vista que los cegó por unos segundos, ambos se quejaron ¿Qué era esto?

Cuando por fin pudieron ver, ya no estaba nada congelado el lugar. Estaba todo iluminado, se veía una hermosa Luna, no sentían frío ni sus ropas mojadas ... ¿Habían regresado? ¿Tan rápido? Tal como nombré antes: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De repente, se escucharon pasos. Era un hombre no muy viejo pero con el cabello todo canoso, tenía un uniforme. Ah sí, era el conserje, que con una voz peudo autoritaria interrogó

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en sus dormitorios, mocosos –.

Alex aún estaba algo atónito, no podía creer que ya había pasado todo y tan rápido. Sólo Taless reaccionó ante la pregunta con un gesto irritante, pero no iba a contestarle a un hombre mayor. El conserje miró a ambos con curiosidad... ¿Lo estaba cargando como a una princesita? Y cuando el muchacho rubio observó al hombre, en un milisegundo, se dio cuenta de la situación. De un salto se soltó de los brazos del otro y este lo miró con un poco de gracia, le pareció estúpido pero a la vez tierno.

Sólo en cuestión de segundos ya había entrado a Monkberry, fue muy rápido. Taless le siguió el paso, ahora había que encontrarse con las demás chicas.

Todos se encontraron en medio de las escaleras. Durante casi una hora hablaron del gran acto heroíco llevado a cabo por Prudence, de cómo huyeron sus mutantes enemigas. Y Alex estuvo enmudecido a la hora de cuando Taless contó cómo lo salvó. Y obviamente omitió el beso.

– ¡Que bueno que estás bien! Creí que no nos volveríamos a ver – expresó Anna al abrazarse con su hermano. Nunca lo hacían, pero ante la mala situación ¿Quién no se abrazaría después de haberse salvado?

Los demás estudiantes pasaban y los miraban con curiosidad, no entendían nada, ni nunca lo harían.

– Estamos todos muy cansadas, deberíamos dormir – dijo Pam. Pero Prudence la interrumpió:

– Yo... Yo quiero una explicación, no podría descansar sin que me digas antes cómo supieron ambos que pelearíamos y que tendríamos poderes. No me lo explico. – Buena interrupción.

– ¿Por qué no explicarles mañana en el desayuno? Yo estoy muy cansado. – murmuró Taless y se acercó a Prudence. De hecho estaba muy cerca – ¿No tienes sueño también? – Prudence movió la cabeza haciendo referencia a un "Sí".

Maldito seductor.

– Yo quiero saber antes de dormir cómo te salvó él – Que atenta Anna y continuó – ¿Taless no? Gracias por salvarlo. Te doy el permiso para que te cases con él –.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el otro le contestó

–¿Dónde firmo? –.

El comentario muy fuera de lugar hizo reír a todos. Alex, completamente sonrojado, le dio un golpe con su codo.

Quejándose, Anna exclamó – ¡Auch! Era broma jajaja, no lo tomes mal –. Por supuesto que era una broma.

Pero después del beso que le dio, él no sabía que pensar sobre él. Se había aprovechado de la situación... Eso significaba que ¡Tenía que compartir todo el año de cursada con un aprovechador! Bueno, al menos eso pensó el joven rubio. Claro que Taless no era un aprovechador, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? Encima que era tan tímido y tan introvertido, el hecho de que un hombre completamente opuesto a él sea su compañero... ¡Y bastante mayor! Pero: Los opuestos se atraen, dicen.

Ya cada uno en sus habitaciones, los compañeros de habitación estaban quitando sus ropas de las maletas en silencio, hasta que Taless rompió el silencio.

– Tú cama era la izquierda ¿No? – dijo mientras la señalaba.

– ¿Qué? Ah, sí sí – respondió el joven, con tono nervioso.

– Perdón – Las palabras del mayor se escucharon tristes, como si fuera una arrepentimiento.

– ¿Qué-é? ¿Por qué tan de repente eso? – preguntó – Yo... No te entiendo – El sonrojo no se iba, pero el hombre le respondió:

– Es que... Dejé que te atrapen. Te golpeaste y te ahogaste por mi culpa. Me distraje... – Si tan sólo pudiesen ver la cara triste que puso Taless, a cualquiera le rompería el corazón.

– ¡No! Ah, digo, que no es nada. Yo estoy bien ahora. Gracias, ya hubiera muerto si no me hubieras ayudado... – se lo escuchó algo alterado, quizás por ver la cara del otro.

– De eso seguro, pero eso fue por mi culpa – mientras cerraba un puño con algo de ira. Recibió como respuesta:

– No es tu obligación – el joven rubio miró el suelo. Que vergüenza.

Taless se le acercó y le tomó del mentón, levantándole la vista porque el otro era más bajo:– Lo es – murmuró.  
Maldita sea _¿Otro beso? _Pensó Alex. Si ya estaba tan rojo como un tomate hace rato, no podrían imaginar lo rojo y lo nervioso que se puso.

– ¿Por-por qué? –. Otra situación incómoda, ni un día llevaban conociéndose y ya ocurría todo esto...

– Porque yo sabía que te tomarían. Te vieron primero a tí y no me reaccioné... –. Alex vio a través de sus grandes ojos, la mirada triste de Taless. Se quedaron mirando y rato...

Que rara relación llevan a pesar de que se acababan de conocer... Pero ambos sentían que se conocían hace tiempo. O quizás ambos se confiaron mucho del otro.

Con una sonrisa, nada forzada, y muy natural, sin tartamudear le dijo – ESTOY BIEN –

Taless le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos pensaron uno del otro que _Que sonrisa tan hermosa_

**PERDÓN (como Taless).**

**Me quedé escuchando a Cerati como tarada y me olvidé de escribir, creo que escribí algunas partes mal pero después las arreglo, SON LAS 5.00 AM Y YO ACÁ PUBLICANDO. Me voy a dormir.**

**PD: Prometo subirlo un jueves la próxima.**

**– Satoru**


End file.
